


King.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, summer roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: I'm the KIIIING OF THE WOOOORLD, fun fact I don't like that movie at all but I had to do something with that prompt. Thanks for reading!my tumblr ❤





	King.

“I'm the King of the world!” Cas stares amused at Dean, who is standing on the edge of the gorge, arms spread wide while he shouts. Cas takes off his heavy backpack and leaves it next to Dean's one. A couple birds fly over their heads, probably scared by Dean's outburst.

“Dean, why don't you stop with the Titanic and help me set our tent?” 

“I was expecting you to hug me from behind or something Cas.” Cas snorts, already unpacking what they are going to need for today. “ This is amazing.” Cas looks around too, enjoying the view. He takes his phone out and takes a couple pictures to send Sam, then he snaps some more with Dean on them. The hunter walks towards him, takes his phone off his hands and takes a few pictures a of them together, selfies, Cas thinks Dean called them. They have taken pics together in every place they have visited. Since the big bads gave them a rest, and Dean and Cas finally opened up about what they feel for each other, they have been travelling across the country, visiting famous places and doing human stuff, hunting from time to time when Sam calls them from the bunker with a case near them. They usually sleep at motels, but some days like today they sleep in a tent outside.

“You are right, this place is beautiful.” He puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and the other man sneaks his arms around his waist in return. Cas drinks in the sight, staring at Dean's profile, softly glowing under the light of the sunset. He kisses Dean's cheek before putting his head on Dean's shoulder.

“Thought you've been in the Grand Canyon before.” Cas nods.

“Not with you. Everything's better with you by my side, Dean.” Dean is by now used to Cas honesty, but that doesn't mean his heart picks up his pace, beating a little bit faster, when Cas says things like this. And he totally means it, he is old, really old, and he has seen everything, before the humans appeared and he has seen everything they are capable of; but everything has a new light with Dean by his side, he doesn’t feel alone, too big, he feels his place is here, it’s not the same to see humans living their lives that being part of it with Dean’s hand in his and his voice calming and pointing him in the right direction. The world is different with his laugh, with his warm. Everything's better when you have someone to lean on and to trust. Dean hugs him closer and kisses the top of his head. They enjoy the sunset together and Dean doesn't want to ever move but they have to set the tent and eat something for dinner.

“Come on, darling, we should get everything prepared.” 

They get everything in place between jokes, laugh and kisses.

Before going to bed they sit down under the moonlight, holding hands, the quiet around them only disturbed by the crickets and other animals. 

Cas wouldn’t change this night for anything, he surely miss the bunker and Sam, just like Dean does too. They have talked about it in a few occasions. Dean always says the same.

‘’ I miss my memory foam, and Sam of course,’’he says,’’but we are doing this trip because we want to, it’s only for the summer not for the rest of our lives, if tomorrow we get tired of this we have a place to come back to, we aren’t doing this out of obligation, like we used to before finding the bunker.’’ He looks at Cas then, smiling.’’I don’t know about you but I’m really enjoying this, is special, just you and me, we are just travelling together, experiencing new stuff and that’s great Cas.’’ He touches Cas’ face.’’ I have all i want and need right here with me.’’Cas can only express his agreement, he knows Dean is right, they have a home now, but they also have the chance to explore, to write new stories together, ones full of laughs and love and good things, not blood, fear or the end of the world. Their own stories, thousands of memories they will always keep close to their hearts. He feels free, free to go wherever he wants to go, free to do whatever he wants to, to feel and to love, he is free here, with Dean and he doesn't want this summer to end.

 

When Dean can’t fight sleep anymore they enter the tent, Dean removing the fabric over the open roof, he bought it like this so they could watch the stars and let some air in during the night. They cuddle close, despite the heat of this summer night, Dean’s head on Cas’ chest and the angel’s fingers carding through his hair while he hums softly.

‘’I love you Cas.’’ Dean murmurs, voice heavy with sleep. 

‘’I love you too, king of my world.’’ Dean chuckles at that, he gets even closer to Cas with a sigh and falls silence again, already sleeping.

Cas closes his eyes too, even if he doesn’t need sleep, he thinks about all they have lived these days and wonders what Dean has in stock for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the KIIIING OF THE WOOOORLD, fun fact I don't like that movie at all but I had to do something with that prompt. Thanks for reading! my tumblr ❤


End file.
